


Just Get a Shovel

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [40]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, pt getting lowkey murderous, what else should i say about this trashfic anyway, whatever, zero regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Akechi joins the Phantom Thieves. Naturally, everyone sans the leader is Not Pleased.





	Just Get a Shovel

Summary: Akechi joins the Phantom Thieves. Naturally, everyone sans the leader is Not Pleased.

_Note: I have zero excuses for this trashy piece of self-indulgent crack. I also have zero regrets._

**Warnings: Haru Being Haru, Akira blushing, Akechi Smirking, The PT Lowkey Plotting Akechi’s Murder, Crack.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Goro sat down at one of the chairs positioned in front of Leblanc’s counter while Akira went around the counter to start making coffee for him.

Coffee. Made by Akira. For him. Goro suppressed a blush and a stupid smile.

Coffee made by his boyfriend. For him. Goro muffled a squeal.

The only thing that could sour his mood right now was the deathly glare drilling holes into his back.

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

A beat.

He slowly turned his head to look at the rest of the Thieves, only to see them all distracted with their phones. They were quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

He turned his face back forward, and in an instant, the glares returned.

Alright, he got it, he blackmailed his way into the team, and it was probably the stupidest plan he ever implemented, but he was worried about his boyfriend and there was no other way to make his way into the trips Akira made into the Metaverse to keep an eye on him without any protests unless he truly put his foot down and insisted so strongly none of the Thieves would dare turn him away, but that didn’t mean that the Thieves had to be so openly hostile towards him!

He knew Makoto blackmailed her way into the team, but they accepted her! Why were they so opposed to him then?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Akira put a cup of coffee in front of him, and Goro sent a grateful smile his boyfriend’s way, causing Akira’s lips to part in shock and his eyes to widen as they riveted to his face.

Goro allowed his lips to twitch into a wicked smirk, “Thank you, Akira.” He said breathily, and a delightful blush climbed up Akira’s neck to color his cheeks.

Immediately, the deathly glares intensified, and Goro hid his satisfied smirk behind his cup.

If they thought Goro would just roll over, then the Thieves were wrong.

.

**Futaba:** I can’t believe him!

**Ryuji:** HE DARES

**Ann:** you’ve clearly been spending a lot of time around Yusuke, Ryuji.

**Ann:** but I agree with you

**Yusuke:** Not only does he have the gall to date our leader behind our backs…

**Makoto:** But he didn’t even try to ask us for permission. Didn’t even tell us he asked him out.

**Haru:** Doesn’t even tell us when they’re going out, like he should.

**Ryuji:** doesn’t even tell us WHERE they’re going to!

**Ryuji:** OR when he’s going to bring Akira back!

**Futaba:** terrible boyfriend! Absolutely terrible! And now he’s boldly teasing Akira in front of us too!

**Makoto:** He escaped the shovel talk…

**Yusuke:** Does he deserve to be talked to civilly after this bold display?

**Ann:** should we challenge him to a duel down in Mementos at 3 am?

**Ann:** because I’m all for it!

**Haru:** I don’t know

**Haru:** How about we

**Haru:** Just

**Haru:** Get

**Haru:** a

**Haru:** Shovel

**Haru:** :)

**Ryuji:** Damn Haru you scary

**Futaba:** don’t forget to take Mona with you

**Futaba:** he’d been itching to sharpen his claws

**Haru:** Certainly :)

.

“Hey, are you alright?” Akira tightened his hold on Goro’s waist, and Goro turned his head to the side to give him a weak smile.

“I have the feeling that someone is plotting my murder.”

Morgana sneezed.

.

End


End file.
